


Tail Love

by Magical_Devil_Alex



Series: Mermaids AU [3]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Who Killed Markiplier? - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cute, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, couldn't think of a good name, mermaid au, nothing but fuff, wil uses his tail to show affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Devil_Alex/pseuds/Magical_Devil_Alex
Summary: Damien doesn't know much about mermaid culture, but he never expected this to be apart of it.





	Tail Love

Damien didn't notice it at first, the tail. Sure, how could you miss the thing? It was several feet long, bright red, and was constantly attached to William, but that wasn't exactly what Damien meant. What he meant was the tail slowly but surely wrapping around him.

Like he said, he didn't notice it at first, mostly because the merman only wrapped the very end of his tail around his ankle loosely, and he didn't think much of it, assuming it was some part of mermaid culture or something like that. He knew next to nothing about mermaids (even as William told him more and more about them, it usually just raised more questions) and he didn't want to sound rude for asking about it. It wasn't like it was hurting him in anyway, and if Damien were to be honest, he really liked it. It made him feel appreciated and wanted, two things he hasn't felt much in his short life. 

Then the tail around his ankle became tighter, like a hug almost. Again, Damien didn't think much of it, thinking William was just getting more comfortable with him, showing his affection like any good friend would. It totally didn't make him feel warm inside, and it  _definitely_ didn't make him want to blush or anything.

But after that, more and more of the merman's tail would wrap around him. It went up past his ankle, covering up about half his shin with the flexible tail. It felt surprisingly nice and comfy, and once more Damien didn't say a word about it, wondering if William even knew he was doing it. It was fine either way.

When the human genuinely became concerned was when  _both_ of his legs started to be wrapped in the tail. He and William had been on the beach, Damien sitting down on the sand and only his feet in the water when it happened, the merman bringing him close almost unconsciously, securly caging both legs up to his knees with the tail. The human was too stunned to react, whatever he was saying flying out of his head as he tried to stop himself from blushing profusely. It probably didn't work out very well, bit William seemed to not have noticed this, instead rambling about something that Damien couldn't keep up with because of how many fireworks were going off in his head. The merman must have taken his silence as finishing whatever he was saying.

If the human were to be honest... it was almost like William was treating him... as a lover. Keeping him close at all time, the tail acting as a way to protect him- but there was no way that what the tail was doing meant the merman thought of him as a lover, right? It was just something mermaids did with their friends, didn't they...?

Now that he thought about it, Damien had no idea if that was the case or not. He never asked, and like I said before, he was too afraid to. Nevertheless, Damien had a hard time believing that the merman would ever see him as a lover. Not only was he a human, but he wasn't a very attractive one, and it didn't help when it came to the leg either. So what if he was maybe gaining a crush on William, that he enjoyed his company immensely and liked it if the merman wanted to wrap his tail around him? It didn't change how the other felt.

Much to the human's dismay (and secret liking) the tail didn't stop there. It crept up both of his thighs, hips, and even made it so that it started at his waist and went all the way down to his ankles, plenty of tail left to spare afterwards. At this point, Damien couldn't keep in his question that had been building up in his mind and lungs for so long.

"Why do you do that?" he blurted out, face immediately flushing bright pink as the tail tightened slightly, still enough room for him to move his legs comfortably not not enough for him to go anywhere. William seemed to freeze at the question, obviously not expecting it. The merman looked down at his tail and where it wrapped around the human, as if noticing this for the first time, instantly letting go completely and letting it fall back into the water.

"Sorry," William said hurriedly, looking mildly embarrassed. "I didn't realize you didn't like that-"

"No no no!" Damien called out, already missing the feel of tail around him. "It's not that I don't like it, it's just, well, I don't know why you do it. And you've been doing it for such a long time now, but you've been gradually wrapping more and more around and-" Damien cut himself off, taking a deep breath to calm himself. His heart was pounding in his chest, face more than likely red now. "I just want to understand why you do it."

The merman tilted his head, reminding Damien very much of a confused puppy trying to understand the command it just heard. It was probably the most adorable thing he's ever seen (but he'll never admit it). The expression on William's face went unreadable for Damien, so he waited awkwardly for an answer, cursing himself that he brought it up at all. The merman probably thought he was being rude now, that he was ignorant for not knowing what the tail meant.

"It is... um," William trailed off, his fin expanding and shrinking like it was somehow trying to defend itself, like a nervous tick some humans have. "Mermaids do that with those they feel a close connection to, usually in a way to keep each other safe. I didn't even realized I was doing that..." he stopped again, and Damien felt nothing but relief coursing through him. Okay, so he was partially right about what it meant, but even so he felt a part of his heart flutter unhappily at the explanation. He ignored it, instead smiling at the merman.

"It's fine, I promise! I just wanted to know why," he reassured William, whose fin seemed to have gone back to normal.

"So... you don't mind me wrapping my tail around you?" the merman questioned shyly.

Damien shook his head rapidly, trying his best not to seem too eager about it (and more than likely failing). "Not at all! If it makes you feel better, I don't mind."

And that was all it took before William's tail was around him again, his legs in a cocoon of flexible tail, and the merman visibly relaxed, chattering about his day at work (who knew being a Colonel took so much time? Damien didn't, that's for sure) and Damien couldn't help but feel better as well. He happily listened to William talk about his day, not knowing about the pounding in the merman's heart when he asked him that question, or the panicking he felt when he realized what had happened. 

Damien didn't know, but William sure did. Damien didn't know things like this were only meant for mates, but once again, William knew. 

And the human didn't know about the desire from the merman for him, but like all things, William sure knew.

Perhaps this would be enough for the both of them, at least, for now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> ~Magical_Devil_Alex


End file.
